


Yeux Bleus

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [21]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort Sex, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Violence, Sadstuck, Secret Crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Aïe, aïe, aïe, quelle mauvaise idée de tomber amoureux du copain de votre sœur !Mais voilà, Robert et ses magnifiques yeux bleus arrivent et Marco n'y résiste pas.





	Yeux Bleus

La première fois que la sœur de Marco lui a dit qu'elle avait un petit-ami, ça ne lui a pas fait grand-chose. Pour être honnête, il s'en fichait totalement. Tant qu'elle était heureuse et en espérant que son copain soit cool.

Puis il y a eu la première rencontre. Là, ça a tout de suite été plus compliqué. Un garçon plus âgé comme Ana, un peu plus grand que lui, aux jolis yeux bleu. En le voyant, il sait tout de suite qu'il est foutu.

Parce qu'en plus d'être beau comme un dieu, c'est une personne très sympathique avec qui il s'entend très bien. Leur alchimie se fait ressentir dès leur première rencontre et sa frangine est ravie de leur entente, lui moins.

Mais ça va aller, il ne va pas tomber amoureux du compagnon de sa sœur pas vrai ? Alors il sourit, ravale la façon dont son estomac s'est renversé quand leurs regards se sont croisés et tend sa main.

— Marco, mais tu dois déjà le savoir du coup.

— Robert Lewandowski, c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! Ana t'adore.

Il rougit presque à la manière dont l'arrivant le détaille mais feint de ne pas s'en formaliser et prend place à la table dressée. Ana a un sourire lumineux, elle a tenu à ce qu'ils aillent au restaurant pour faire bonne impression.

— Alors, tu comptes le présenter à nos parents ?

— Compliqué, je leur en ai déjà parlés, ils sont impatients. Mais comme ils ne sont pas au pays, je préfère attendre un peu.

Il acquiesce. Leurs parents sont en voyage d'affaire assez long à l'étranger. Bien sûr, ils pourraient se libérer pour eux mais aucun des deux n'ose vraiment les déranger. C'est ainsi que pour continuer ses études, sa sœur a déménagé à Munich, tandis que lui est resté à Dortmund, dans la grande maison vide.

Ils sont loin l'un de l'autre. Parfois, il se sent un peu seul. 22 ans, à poursuivre ses études dans le commerce. Il n'a pas de petite-amie ou petit-ami et même son groupe d'amis régulier n'est parfois pas suffisant pour venir à bout de cette solitude.

— Donc, on est en vacances prolongées à partir de cette semaine. Alors on va sûrement rester dans la maison si ça te dérange pas ?

— Non, pas du tout, ça me fera de la compagnie.

— Mais tes exams approchent, non ?

— Ouais, ouais mais ça devrait aller.

— Tes études sont dans quoi ?

Il relève le regard vers Robert. Il l'a presque oublié tellement ce dernier a été discret tout le long, se contentant de les observer.

— Économie, commerce à l'étranger.

— Oh, c'est pas trop dur ?

— Non puis vous avez votre part de difficulté en ingénierie je pense !

Le garçon plus âgé lâche un petit rire qui lui soulève le cœur. Ana quant à elle se contente de sourire, satisfaite de leur bonne entente.

Le repas continue dans une ambiance détendue et ça lui fait du bien, honnêtement. Malgré tout ce qu'on dit de lui, de ses résultats, de son attitude, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être stressé à l'approche des examens.

Il y aura toujours des "et si" pour venir lui gâcher ses journées, il a un peu trop d'insécurités. Il manque de cette soi-disant confiance en soi et fierté si présente dans la famille, dans sa sœur.

* * *

* * *

Une chose sûre c'est que Marco n'est absolument plus habitué à vivre avec des gens. Le matin, alors qu'il part en cours, il maintient l'illusion de la solitude. Il se lève dans une maison silencieuse, déjeune, se douche et s'en va.

Mais les jours sans rien ou le week-end, c'est une surprise. Il doit s'y habituer pour le moment mais c'est encore en progrès.

C'est comme ça qu'il oublie encore une fois qu'il y a du monde chez lui. Il prend sa douche tranquillement, enroule une serviette autour de sa taille et, profitant de sa chambre au rez-de-chaussé, il fait un détour vers le frigo pour attraper une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

Et se fige parce que, évidemment, il n'est pas seul.

Robert est installé juste dans la cuisine, préparant du café. Quand ce dernier le voit, son visage devient impassible mais il a un regard furtif sur lui de haut en bas. Regard qu'il remarque. Il rougit, terriblement gêné de la situation.

— P-Pardon. Je ... j'avais oublié que vous étiez à la maison.

— Non, ce n'est pas ... grave. C'est chez toi de base donc je suis un peu un intrus.

Le plus âgé a, par contre, bien du mal à cacher son trouble au travers de sa voix. Cette situation ne laisse indifférent aucun d'entre eux. Ce qui le rassure et le fait se sentir coupable en même temps.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon dieu ? Il ne peut pas séduire ce gars-là ! De tous les garçons de la planète, pas le petit-ami de Ana !

— Bon, j'y retourne, désolé !

Il se dirige à grands pas vers sa chambre, sa bouteille d'eau à la main, maudissant les sentiments qui fleurissent dans sa poitrine.

* * *

* * *

— Dis, Marc' ?

Le-dit relève la tête de ses fiches de révisions avec difficulté. Il bosse à plein régime en ce moment, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Alors il a peu de temps pour les contacts extérieurs.

— Tu viens faire un foot avec nous ? S'il te plaît ! Tu peux te détendre un peu, non ? Tu travailles trop, c'est mauvais pour la santé. En plus, Rob' veut absolument t'affronter !

Appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, juste derrière sa sœur, il peut voir l'autre munichois le fixer intensément de ses prunelles azur. Merde. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle il arrive à bien résister. Il déglutit.

— Bien. Bon, okay. Je prends une pause. Une petite pause.

Marco retire ses lunettes qu'il a sorties pour étudier et se relève, étirant son corps endolori par le temps passé assis.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de me retenir contre toi ?

Il jauge le garçon le plus âgé qui vient de faire la proposition en haussant les sourcils, presque outré d'être sous-estimé.

— Fais ça et tu le regretteras certainement.

— Aha, très bien, j'ai dû blesser ton honneur ?

— Absolument pas. Prépare-toi.

Ainsi ils commencent à jouer l'un contre l'autre. Ana quitte la partie assez vite et préfère rentrer à l'intérieur. Eux durent pendant des heures, prenant un réel plaisir à s'affronter. Le rire est au rendez-vous.

C'est une mise en évidence de leur complicité. Épuisés, ils se laissent tomber dans l'herbe fraîche alors qu'au loin le jour commence à décliner. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a été distrait autant de temps et que ç'ait été si magique.

— Tu joues ?

— J'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais j'en fais dès que je peux. Capitaine de mon équipe. Et toi ?

Un petit silence avant que son adversaire ne réponde.

— Fait parti de l'équipe qu'il y a dans notre école.

— Tu fais les championnats universitaires du coup ?

— Ouais, on essaye d'aller le plus loin possible. Tu les fais aussi ?

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, se sentant assez fatigué pour le coup. Il y a l'effort qu'ils ont fourni mais aussi le tas de pensées qui fourmillent dans son esprit. Il est épuisé de tout ce qu'il peut ressentir.

Robert est si proche de lui qu'il peut sentir sa chaleur, leurs mains sont côtes à côtés aussi. S'il bouge la sienne rien qu'un petit peu, il pourrait faire en sorte de les entrecroiser. Mais il ne fera pas.

Clairement cet homme n'est pas sien et c'est une chose qu'il doit arrêter d'oublier ou il finira par s'en mordre les doigts.

— Tu sembles bien fatigué, à croire que c'est moi le plus jeune ici !

— C'est un peu sévère ça, on pourrait comparer nos heures de sommeil pour voir qui a de réelles raisons d'être fatigué ici ! D'ailleurs, tu as le même âgé qu'Ana ou ...?

— Nope. Plus jeune d'un an, j'ai sauté une classe.

— Donc, 23 ?

— Pas encore, je suis d'août. Le 21.

Une information qui se répète plusieurs fois dans son esprit, une date qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier.

— Mais le tien est bientôt pas vrai ?

— Je ... oui? Tu l'as retenu ?

Le petit-ami de sa sœur ne répond pas et se contente de sourire. Un grand sourire chaleureux mais si plein de mystères.

* * *

* * *

Le retour à la réalité est souvent plus brusque que ce qu'on pense. C'est exactement ce qui se passe avec Marco. Sa sœur et son copain retournent bientôt à Munich pour la reprise de leurs études et c'est déjà un déchirement.

Il ne sait pas s'il va bien supporter le fait de se retrouver seul de nouveau en ce début de mai (bien qu'ils aient promis de revenir le voir pour son anniversaire) avec la fin des concours. Mais ils organisent quand même une petite fête avec quelques de leurs amis de la région.

La tension qu'il a sentie avec Robert est à son comble durant toute la soirée. Il sent les yeux de ce dernier s'arrêter sur lui, le déshabiller du regard, de haut en bas. Et honnêtement il les lui rend bien, il fait pareil.

Il s'est bien habillé pour l'occasion. Une chemise grise dont il a remonté les manches avec un pantalon noir. Classique mais toujours parfait.

Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de détailler l'élu de son cœur dont la chemise à manche courte blanche moule parfaitement ses muscles, sans parler de la coupe de son jean.

— Ferme la bouche, tu vas baver.

Il passe outre les moqueries de Mario en lui jetant un regard noir, cinglant.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. C'est le petit-ami de Ana.

— Certes. Mais je pense qu'il s'est trompé de personne dans la famille là. On a l'impression que vous allez vous sauter dessus.

Un vent de panique le prend et il ferme doucement les yeux. Que faire si sa frangine a remarqué son intérêt ? Il ne veut pas la blesser.

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est seulement moi parce que je te prête particulièrement attention. Tu es mon ami. Mais vous devriez régler ça.

Il ne peut être que d'accord. La soirée ne dure pas beaucoup plus longtemps et ils virent les gens de leur maison. Il n'a pas le temps de parler avec Robert puisque ce dernier va assez vite se coucher avec Ana, prétendant qu'ils sont fatigués.

Mais il n'est pas dupe. Quand il commence à entendre des bruits plus que suggestifs, il sent son cœur s'effondrer. À deux doigts de la crise de panique, il finit par se changer, enfiler des baskets et sortir courir.

L'avantage, quand il est deux heures, c'est que, évidemment, il n'y a personne dehors. Leur maison juste sur le bord de la ville l'avantage et il s'enfonce vers la forêt, là où personne ne le verra, ne l'entendra.

Il laisse aller sa voix. Crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise. Sans aucun écho. Les larmes faisant des ravages sur son visage. Il court jusqu'à l'oubli. Jusqu'à ce que ses jambes brûlent et se crispent de douleur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus faire un pas.

Remplacer une douleur par une autre. Combler ce vide, cet affreux vide qui se ressent un peu trop une fois de plus.

Vide qu'il a presque cru pouvoir être comblé par Robert mais ce n'est pas possible. Cela n'a jamais été une possibilité puisque ce dernier n'a jamais été libre, sien, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu voir, croire.

* * *

* * *

Juste comme ça, ses deux invités sont partis et, comme il le pensait, il vit mal la solitude. C'est compliqué. Les examens définitivement finis et derrière eux, il se fait traîner par Marco à des fêtes, des bars, pour se changer les idées.

Et ça fait longtemps. S'il manque de confiance en lui, les regards que portent les autres sur lui lui suffit à lui confirmer qu'il est doué en séduction. Il a un succès assez fou auprès des filles comme des garçons.

Une nouvelle sortie en boîte et il s'est habillé avec un long pull qui déborde sur son jean et un bonnet comme à son habitude. Style que ses amis lui reprochent d'avoir mais qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde

Mario est celui qui l'encourage le plus à se changer les idées. Il boit quelques verres et, immédiatement, sa langue se délie. Plus posé mais plus triste aussi.

— Tu te rends compte ? Sur tous les foutus mecs de cette planète, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui !

— Oui, c'est sûr. Mais ça va aller ...

— Robert putain de Lewandowski. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi beau ? Et si gentil ? Et qu'on s'entend si bien ?

Il se morfond, se laisse tomber sur la table, tête dans ses bras. Son ami lui tapote doucement le dos en réconfort.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas perdu, tu sais ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu n'as pas-

— Les entendre baiser dans ma maison, bordel. Ma maison.

— Techniquement c'est votre maison à tous les deux.

— Juste au moment où je pensais que tout se passait bien. Me retrouver seul, à pleurer. C'est pathétique.

Mario lui caresse les cheveux avant d'enlever sa main. Il relève la tête à la perte de contact, intrigué mais son camarade a disparu dans la foule.

C'est à peu près à ce moment qu'un joli garçon, blond aux yeux bleus, s'installe à côté de lui et lui sourit largement.

— Mauvaise journée ?

— Mauvaise semaine ou plutôt mauvais mois.

— Toni.

— Moi c'est Marco.

Comme l'inconnu lui tend la main, il vient la serrer, croisant au passage les prunelles azur de celui-ci.

— Ravi de te rencontrer Marco.

Peut-être parce qu'il est si concentré sur leur discussion et les informations qu'il en apprend qu'il ne voit pas Mats, Julian et Mario qui se moquent gentiment de lui.   
Et prennent des vidéos pour leur story Instagram. Et parlent à sa sœur via ce même réseau et à Robert forcément puisqu'il est avec elle.

— Tu habites ici ou ...?

— Non, je suis de passage. Je suis venu rendre visite à un ami sinon je suis en intermittence à Madrid.

— C'est pas la porte d'à côté !

— Effectivement. Mais je pense que tu dois comprendre mon besoin de voir une personne plus que tout au monde ?

La surprise. Parce qu'il ne s'est pas attendu à être si facilement percé à jour. Mais leurs peines de cœur semblent être dans le même registre. Il pose sa main sur le bras de son interlocuteur avec réconfort.

— Toi ?

— Il va bientôt se marier. Se marier, bon sang. On a toujours eu ce lien si particulier ... tout nos amis pensaient qu'on finirait ensemble. Même moi. Même moi, je portais ce mensonge. Et il faut croire que j'avais faux. Alors je suis dans les bars, pour oublier un peu ma misère. Trouver quelqu'un.

— Dans combien de temps ?

— Une semaine. Supposé être son témoin. Tu aurais vu son visage quand il me l'a demandé, si heureux ...

Un déchirement.

— Ta situation ?

— Le petit-ami de ma sœur.

— Ouch.

— Moins pire que toi. Au moins ils vont pas se marier pour l'instant. Je crois.

Un rire ironique les traverse tous les deux avant que le silence ne retombe et qu'ils restent là à se fixer, yeux dans les yeux. Il a un geste et s'avancer vers Toni puis pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser est doux, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent mais tant pis.

Ils savent l'un comme l'autre que leurs objectifs sont inatteignables et cherchent juste un peu de réconfort. Alors ils vont s'en contenter.

— On va chez moi ?

— Parfait.

* * *

* * *

La nuit a été amère. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Marco se réveille avant son amant et va préparer du café. Il y a eu beaucoup de larmes et de ressentiments, il est encore fatigué même après avoir dormi et sait que ce sera pareil pour son invité.

Attendant que ça chauffe, il récupère son téléphone. Il a quelques messages de ses amis qui lui demandent si la soirée s'est bien passée. Quelques messages de sa sœur et un d'un numéro inconnu qui s'avère être Robert.

Il va d'abord sur Instagram pour visionner les story de ses peut-être anciens amis dépendant d'à quel point ils l'ont affiché. Mario est resté étonnamment sobre, Julian aussi. Mais Mats a eu un peu plus de fun.

Au-delà des images de la soirée, du bar, d'eux. Il y a une petite vidéo.

On voit d'abord Mats face cam avec un grand sourire sur le visage qui demande : "Vous savez c'est quoi la différence entre un cœur brisé et un célibataire ?" Puis il tourne son écran.

Il y a ensuite une image de Mario seul sur son tel qui ne remarque que très tardivement qu'il est filmé et marmonne un "connard !". Puis il y a une vidéo de lui avec Toni.

Le fil revient ensuite sur Mats qui, toujours avec le même sourire, annonce : "Y en a un qui pécho plus que l'autre."

**Robert**   
_Tout va bien ?_

Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi il n'irait pas si bien que ça ? Il ne croit pas s'être affiché si triste en présence du couple.

**À Robert**

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

Il a le temps de se sortir une tasse et de se servir avant que la réponse n'arrive.

**Robert**   
_Tes amis ont dit que tu étais un peu déprimé en ce moment. Une histoire de cœur brisé ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler si tu as besoin ?_

**À Robert**

_Non ça va aller._

Mouais. Parler de son amour impossible à celui qu'il aime, ça lui semble une mauvaise idée. Mais c'est aussi à ce moment que le copain de sa sœur décide de l'appeler et il lâche presque son portable en le sentant vibrer.

— Putain. Putain de merde.

Il ne peut pas l'ignorer bien sûr alors il finit par décrocher à son plus grand regret.

— Allo ?

— _Marco ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

— Oui c'est juste ... juste une histoire compliquée et-

Toni débarque dans la cuisine, torse nu, et il lui sourit avec douceur, interrompant un instant sa conversation téléphonique.

— Tu es réveillé. Tiens, je t'ai fait du café. Assieds-toi.

Son amant accepte avec gratitude son offre et il récupère son téléphone.

— Robert ? Désolé de t'avoir posé.

— _Tu n'es pas seul ? Il y a quelqu'un à la maison ?_

— Ouais, ouais. J'ai un invité. Il est- 

Le-dit, qui a tiqué sur le nom, est passé derrière lui et a commencé à passer ses mains sur ses zones érogènes, sensibles. Certains touches lui provoquent des frissons, d'autres des rires qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre.

— Toni ! Toni ! Arrête, s'il te plaît !

— _Marco ?_

— Oui, pardon. Je crois que je vais te laisser, je- ... Toni ! Voilà. Je suis un peu occupé.

—_ ..._

— Robert ?

— _Ouais. Je suppose que c'est normal._

Juste comme ça, le plus âgé lui raccroche au nez, le laissant abasourdi. Quoi ? Il a du mal à comprendre ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Sa voix était glaciale juste à l'instant. La tête de Toni se pose dans son cou.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je crois que tu l'as fait fuir.

— Lewandowski ? Tant mieux.

— Tant mieux ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était intentionnel ?

Son ami se recule, récupère sa tasse pour boire. Son sourire l'étonne grandement, lui qui ne voit pas le positif dans la situation.

— Parce que s'il a un minimum de sentiment pour toi et de possessivité, il sera très, très jaloux. Ta situation va s'arranger ne t'en fais pas.

Choqué. Parce que Toni fait beaucoup pour lui. Et alors qu'il le serre dans ses bras, il se dit qu'il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire pareil.

* * *

* * *

La situation ne bouge pas vraiment pour lui. Marco passe deux jours tranquille, très souvent en contact avec Toni, qui se morfond du mariage approchant. Il se réveille un samedi matin en pleine forme, une belle journée s'annonçant pour lui.

Il prend un petit-déjeuner sur l'îlot central de la cuisine, profitant des rayons de soleil s'infiltrant par la fenêtre. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vibre une nouvelle fois. C'est sa sœur. Il décroche, ravi.

— Allo-

— _Est-ce que c'est vrai ?_

— Pardon ?

— _Est-ce que c'est vrai ?!_

Ana semble en colère, blessée mais aussi triste dans le fond. Tout ce qu'il ne veut pas entendre. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe et ça lui fait peur.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— _Robert. Toi. Il m'a quitté ce matin. Il m'a quittée en me disant qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de se mentir et de me mentir. Qu'il venait te voir._

— Quoi ? Me voir ? Mais pourquoi ?

— _Ça a toujours été comme ça ! Tout pour toi ! Je suis sûr que tu es content maintenant pas vrai ?!_

La tonalité fixe lui signale qu'elle a raccroché et il se mord la lèvre. Ses yeux se baissent, remplis de larmes qu'il ne veut pas laisser couler par fierté. Toujours le même argument, la même rengaine, le même ressentiment.

Ce même complexe d'infériorité que sa sœur a eu durant toute leur adolescence, qui l'a poussé à se faire discret. Ana l'a haï et amené à un certain mal-être. Chose qu'il a toujours caché.

Mais les cicatrices sur son corps prouvent le contraire. Prouve qu'il n'a pas bien vécu ça du tout et même si aujourd'hui leurs relations sont cordiales, il n'a pas facilement surpassé cette histoire. Sa confiance en soi en a pâti.

Une fois encore, il soupire, les yeux rivés sur les marques plus discrètes dans le creux de son bras, l'estomac strié d'injustice, et se laisse glisser contre le comptoir de la cuisine jusqu'à toucher le sol.

Il ne compte pas les heures qui s'écoulent. Il s'endort probablement puisque quand il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, le jour décline, et quelqu'un sonne bruyamment à la porte.

Il se lève, ses os craquent. 

— Oui, oui, j'arrive, murmure-t-il, de méchante humeur.

Dès qu'il ouvre sa porte, il a l'envie de la refermer. Robert est là, un air bien énervé sur le visage. Cela tombe bien, lui aussi n'a pas envie d'être agréable aujourd'hui.

— Ton petit-ami est là ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Rob', si je vais bien ? Bof, bof, merci de t'en inquiéter. 

La mine de son invité s'assombrit et il papillonne des yeux, terriblement penaud.

— Non. Non puisque je n'ai pas de petit-ami.

— Et Toni ? Qui est-il ?

— Un amant, un ami. Rien qui n'est supposé te concerner, tu sais ?

Il rentre dans le salon et le plus âgé le suit de près, claquant la porte d'entrée au passage, ne semblant pas plus heureux de ses révélations.

— J'ai quitté Ana. Je l'ai quittée-

— Je sais. Elle m'a appelé. Félicitations pour avoir fait resurgir cette vieille rancune, ce vieux complexe. Moi qui pensait enfin pouvoir tourner la page, avoir la tranquillité, au moins avec elle.

— Je t'ai choisi, bordel ! Je t'ai choisi parce que-

Robert fronce les sourcils et attrape sa main qui a commencé à frotter ses cicatrices dans un ancien réflexe. Ce que ce dernier voit ne semble pas lui plaire alors qu'il examine attentivement chaque marque.

— Ana est irrationnelle, reprend le munichois d'une voix plus douce. Elle ne se soucie pas vraiment des dommages qu'elle cause à son entourage tant que ça peut la faire se sentir mieux.

— Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. C'est ma sœur, c'est ton ex-petit-amie.

— Mais tu en es la preuve vivante. Blessé, marqué au fer rouge, toujours là. Je ne peux pas ... Je t'ai vu.

Il se demande immédiatement ce que le plus vieux veut dire par là mais n'a pas le temps de parler que celui-ci pose une main sur sa joue, dans un geste plein de tendresse. Et il se retrouve face à deux prunelles bleues. Incroyables.

— Je pensais à la quitter. Parce qu'on a été amis avant et je n'arrivais plus à la voir autrement. Je t'ai vu et j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu étais magnifique. Et cette entente, cette entente qu'on a. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Je te voulais mien. 

— Tu ...

— Je t'aime et la situation était bordélique. Des hauts et des bas. Je luttais malgré tout parce que ce n'était pas correct. Mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça m'a rendu fou. Fou de rage, de colère, de jalousie. 

Il peut sentir la possessivité qui émane de l'ex d'Ana et c'est impressionnant. Impressionnant parce qu'elle est sur lui. 

— Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

— Oui. Bien sûr. Mais je ne sais pas ...

— Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, Marc' ? De ce que je peux te faire ressentir ? De la dépendance que tu pourrais avoir ?

Marco se contente d'hocher la tête, incapable de dire un mot, bloqué devant ces yeux azurs. Leurs visages se rapprochent assez facilement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Une véritable explosion.

Robert prend le dessus sur lui, prenant le soin de le toucher, de le serrer plus fort, plus passionnément contre son corps. Il n'est pas en reste, avec un malin plaisir à découvrir ce qu'il a si souvent convoité.

— Je t'aime, Robert, je t'aime. Mais tu ne t'engages pas avec la bonne personne. J'ai des défauts, je manque de confiance en moi et peut-être en nous. Mon passé est mauvais. Je ne vois pas ce que tu vois en moi.

— Non, tu manques d'objectivité. De point extérieur. Si je le pouvais, je te donnerais mon regard pour te voir tel que je te vois.

Et alors, son amour dévie de sa bouche et continue à embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou, à se glisser toujours plus bas. Il gémit, pris quelque part entre ses peurs et l'euphorie d'être avec le garçon qu'il aime.

— Je ne suis pas assez bon.

— Pour ça, laisse-moi en décider.

Yeux bleus brillants.

Brillants de confiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux anniversaire à ... moi-même en fait. XD 
> 
> Oui, je suis comme ça, pour mon anniv, je poste sur un ship inédit. Ship que j'affectionne tout particulièrement mais sur lequel j'avais jamais osé me lancer. C'est comme ça la vie. J'ai été ravie d'écrire sur eux donc j'espère qu'il vous a plus et tout particulièrement à toi Rosa, puisque c'est ton cadeau ! :)


End file.
